1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a needle trap for field sampling that can be used to deliver a sample to a gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS) system. More specifically, a needle trap that has a side hole may leak when drawing a sample in through the needle. An improved flow path through the needle is obtained when plugging the non-working end of a needle and using the side hole to draw in a fluid sample through the working end of the needle using a vacuum pump, and forcing the sample back out through the working end by applying a pressure to the side hole when delivering a sample to an analyzer.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many devices designed for chemical analysis. One such useful device is a gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS) system. The GC/MS system and other similar devices are used in analyzing and identifying compounds. Samples can be delivered to such systems using a needle trap.